


Caolené A Su Prueba

by VeniaSilente



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeniaSilente/pseuds/VeniaSilente
Summary: Una Leavanny de nombre Caolené se ha sumado a una serie de pruebas que enfrentan a muchos Pokémon, quienes buscan inscribirse dentro del séquito de los tres ciervos guardianes de los valles. La sorpresa del día es que hoy, en la tercera prueba, el anfitrión Virizion de los guardianes será justamente su retador.





	Caolené A Su Prueba

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caolené's Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467773) by [VeniaSilente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeniaSilente/pseuds/VeniaSilente). 



Era una tarde de verano y una Leavanny recorría los campos y lomas verdes acompañada de dos Zangoose. Siguiéndolos de cerca iba un Grotle, portanto un ornamento hecho con ramas y flores, parecido a una corona. Aunque Grotle era el encargado de dirigir al grupo a su destino este día, había permitido a Leavanny tomar las riendas y guiarlos a todos en un recorrido escénico bajo el sol, ya que ella era oriunda de la región.

Tras varias vueltas Leavanny dirigió al grupo a un monte, y cerca de la cima se encontraron todos con un Forretress solitario que esperaba, mirando a la distancia. El grupo de cuatro se saludó con rígidos movimientos de cabeza mientras Grotle los observaba, y luego se turnaron para saludar a éste - salvo Forretress quien tuvo que contentarse con un vaivén de cuerpo entero.

Grotle fue el primero en hablar.

– Harían bien de esperar aquí y prepararse. Virizion está en camino.

Les retó con la mirada, recordándoles por qué habían venido, y luego se dio vuelta y se marchó colina abajo. 

Uno de los Zangoose dio un suspiro y se dedicó a mirar alrededor. El grupo estaba ahora en la cima de la colina y decidieron dar un vistazo al mundo, con cierta aprehensión. Desde donde estaban podían ver un largo cerco de madera al bajar el cerro, y desde allí al Este mucho de las planicies de la tierra de Cadrícea: los prados, las tierras agrarias, el río que daba vueltas por la zona y acompañándolo cerca una línea de tren que se dirigía a una ciudad en la lejanía.

– ¿Caolené, ésta es la parte de la región de la que nos dijo? – preguntó uno de los Zangoose a la Leavanny, acercándose al borde de la colina para mirar más. 

– Así es, ¡Pradeimie! – exclamó ella, agregando un ademán invitando a sus compañeros a disfrutar la vista más allá de los cercos.

Leavanny y Forretress observaban las planicies delante de ellos y eran comedidos en su observación; los dos hermanos Zangoose por la otra parte divertían comentanto los varios detalles del escenario que tenían a la distancia, y con chillidos y silbidos probaban el viento, y Caolené al observar cómo disfrutaban el paisaje asintió con la cabeza.

– ¡Es realmente extenso!– dijo uno de los hermanos. 

Por lo que Caolené sabía ellos venían de la costa rocosa al Oeste; la única otra vastedad que conocían era probablemente el mar.

– Pon ojo, desde acá incluso podemos ver la ciudad,– comentó el otro a Caolené. – No pensé que fuera posible ver tan lejos, nada así en las montañas...

¿La ciudad? Las antenas de Caolené se agitaron por un momento y ella se dio vuelta para mirar en la dirección que le indicaba Zangoose. Ella pareció forzar la vista por un momento y luego inclinó la cabeza.

– ¿Es cierto? – preguntó en voz alta. – No la veo desde aquí. ¿Es muy lejos?

Uno de los hermanos Zangoose dudó por un momento.

– ¿No la ves?

Caolené sacudio la cabeza y los dos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, e hicieron un par de gestos de confusión.

Al lado de ellos, Foretress se sacudió un poco y habló suave.

– Los Pokémon como ella tienen buena vista, pero no tan buena– explicó.

Los dos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza. Uno de ellos dio un vaivén y se retiró a lamerse las garras.

– Bueno,– explicó con un dejo de extrañeza, – no todos pueden ser perfectos.

– Mira quién habla – gruñó el Foretress, saltando un poco. – "Algunos" aquí tienen sordera para todo lo que no sea su propia voz.

Como respuesta el Zangoose le dio un gruñido de vuelta a Foretress y lo miró por largo rato; su hermano, aún más interesado en el paisaje, se limitó a acompañar el gesto con un gruñido burlesco, dirigido más a su hermano que al Pokémon bicho.

Una voz surgió de repente muy cerca del grupo.

– Al parecer al menos están prestando algo de atención.

– ...Qué-

– ¡Aaaah!

Los dos Zangoose y Caolené se dieron vuelta rápido y se hicieron a un lado en lo que un ciervo alto y adornado en verde apareció de ninguna parte y de un brinco alcanzó y se paró con gracia en el pasto justo en medio del grupo, con movimientos tan finos que pese al rápido movimiento y a tener al ciervo a menos de dos metros, los Zangoose no sintieron movimiento o tensión alguna en su pelaje.

Los cuatro Pokémon se quedaron mudos por un momento, había aparecido entre ellos el anfitrión de las pruebas: uno de los tres ciervos guardianes de estas tierras, Virizion.

El Pokémon se irguió altivo en medio del grupo y se limitó a apreciar el paisaje por un momento, para luego acercarse al borde de la cima y presentarse a los cuatro Pokémon. Virizion inclinó la cabeza: los cuatro Pokémon habían instintivamente dado un paso atrás para darse espacio y habían asumido una postura defensiva de la cual aún no lograban relajarse, uno de los Zangoose apuntando sus garras tan alto y cerca que Virizion podría haberlas tocado con un ademán de cabeza.

Por su parte Foretress parecía bastante nervioso pero había logrado asentarse sin mover un músculo, figurativamente hablando.

– Tan quietos, me lo esperaba.

El ciervo guardián inspeccionó a los cuatro candidatos por un momento. Cuando se movió a un lado para pensar, los otros Pokémon se relajaron, y finalmente empezaron a resumir posturas más casuales mientras Virizion caminaba alrededor de ellos chequeando su postura. 

Fue durante esta inspección que Caolené y los otros notaron que Virizion llevaba un artículo atado a su cuello: parecía una banda hecha con una tela restregada, de color azul y algo desteñida, y que estaba atada y ajustada a una de las hojas rígidas que Virizion tenía en su cuello. 

Caolené se inclinó y se dispuso a preguntar pero apenas Virizion le devolvió la mirada la Leavanny se asustó y dio un chirrido.

– Mi-mis disculpas, O Guardia, – habló con un poco de nerviosismo, restregando sus hojas una contra la otra.

– Sentimos lo de antes, – espetó uno de los Zangoose. – Esperábamos-

Un pisotón de Virizion los calló a los cuatro. 

– No menospréciense con disculpas, – explicó Virizion sin alzar la voz. – Se os instruyó a estar alertas y a mantener su terreno, y lo hicieron. Lo cual os trae...

El Pokémon se acercó a ellos nuevamente, pastando pausadamente alrededor de ellos para luego dirigirse colina abajo, hacia el cerco, y apuntar con la cabeza para que lo sigan.

– Tienen más pruebas frente a ustedes hoy. No perdamos el tiempo.

Virizion desapareció colina abajo. 

Luego de mirarse unos a otros los cuatro Pokémon decidieron seguirlo, uno de los dos Zangoose dando un respingo y comentando en voz baja que no había disfrutado el paisaje por suficiente tiempo. 

Alcanzar a Virizion fue una aventura: mientras que los dos Zangoose y Caolené siguieron a Virizion a su propio ritmo y lo alcanzaron uno tras otro momentos después, Foretress permaneció detras luego que tuviera problemas para saltar o arrastrarse colina abajo tras el grupo. Un rato después y cuando llevaban ya poco más de la mitad del recorrido, Caolené escuchó un sonido y raudo pasó Foretress al lado de ella, rodando y dando tumbos bruscamente colina abajo. 

Caolené tuvo que sonreírse, considerando que aún si no era la manera más adecuada ni agraciada para el Pokémon, sí había lograr adelantarlos a ellos y a Virizion.

No mucho después el grupo alcanzó la base de la colina y se alejaron, cruzando un espacio largo y lleno de pasto corto, mientras se acercaron a los cercos de madera. Foretress había decidido esperar un poco antes y alcanzó a Virizion el primero.

El ciervo se acercó al cerco, miró por un rato y le dio un par de patadas al suelo. Tras eso se dio vuelta y arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a Foretress, y el otro Pokémon no pudo menos que balbucear un intento de disculpa y hacerse hacia atrás con un par de tumbos para luego enderezarse sobre el pasto.

Le tomó un minuto más el llegar a los otros tres Pokémon, y cuando lo hicieron se presentaron ante Virizion con una venia, aunque los dos Zangoose parecieron tensos y daban uno que otro vistazo tras el cerco. Seguramente preguntándose dónde estaba los rivales que deberían enfrentar.

Caolené acompañó en la mirada, esforzando su vista, dándose cuenta que más allá de los cercos empezaban las tierras que los ciervos habían prestado a los humanos: en la distancia el pasto cambiaba de verde a amarillo y hacia el horizonte podían verse unas granjas y silos. Para ella al menos era una vista más familiar. Después de eso retomó su postura y se concentró en el ciervo en frente.

– Presumo que al menos algunos de ustedes – declaró el ciervo – tienen una idea de lo que viene.

De reojo Virizion miró uno a uno a los cuatro Pokémon, los cuales parecieron respirar tensos y pensar la situación pero más allá de eso y de algunos gestos casuales, no se dignaron a hablar. El ciervo sí captó los ojos de Caolené deslizarse por ratos hacia el cuello del ciervo, y se sonrió.

– No os asustéis tanto, – espetó Virizion. – Han llegado hasta acá y apuntan a un lugar alto. Ya entienden...

La postura de Virizion cambió de pronto, el Pokémon separando las patas, arqueado como si estuviera encabritado y dando un tosco golpe en el suelo; a los dos Zangoose se les erizó el pelaje y se les heló la sangre, y Foretress se tambaleó dubitativo como si sintiera una mayor vibración en el suelo que la de un simple pisotón.

Los ojos de los cuatro Pokémon se abrieron como pepas cuando notaron que una especie de bruma pálida empezó a emanar al ciervo, como un aura que empujaba el aire a su alrededor, tan fuerte que empezó a cepillar y hacer crujir el pasto.

Caolené no estaba segura de entender mas se aprestó en una postura defensiva.

– Ah, ah, ¿O Guardia? – balbuceó uno de los dos Zangoose, en un tono asustado.

– O Guardia, le imploramos… – inquirió Caolené, una idea de la prueba avecinando su mente. – No te-tenemos ninguna intención de atacarle.

– O sea, ¡sí pero no! – chilló uno de los dos Zangoose, tratando de parecer inocente.

Virizion respondió retrocediendo un par de pasos más cerca del cerco, manteniendo sus ojos en el grupo y la presión de su aura activa.

– Lograron ya la comprensión que esto venía, está bien – gruñó cuando se detuvo. – Mas necesitan ganar ahora la comprensión de la fuerza por la que desean luchar.

Caolené dio un respingo, mientras los dos hermanos Zangoose se miraron el uno al otro con un dejo de desconfianza.

– Eso es lo que quieren, ¿no? – los confrontó el ciervo. – ¿Poner su fuerza para servir?

– Sí... sí, – espetó uno de los Zangoose con un poco de dificultad. – Buscamos se- ser luchadores por as tierras.

Virizion se ladeó y miró a Caolené con atención, haciendo que en respuesta de eso las antenas de ella se sacudieran.

– Nosotros... buscamos unirnos a la corte. – Caolené trató de imponerse y hablar con más energía. – Lo que buscan para proteger este dominio.

Virizion se quedó callado por un momento y los miró a todos, para luego asentir con la cabeza. Después de eso sacudió su cabeza y su cuello fuerte, llamando la atención hacia la pieza de género que traía atado al cuello.

– Entonces éste es el trato, – explicó permitiendo que su aura se disperse. – Aquel entre ustedes que recupere este lienzo se lleva la victoria en esta prueba, la tercera de cinco que revelará nuevos guardias para alistar en nuestro séquito.

Un toque de sus pezuñas en el suelo para enfatizar su punto.

– ¡Pero cuidado!

Los cuatro Pokémon asintieron y se aprestaron en sus posturas de combate: Foretress inclinado hacia atrás y ladeado para apuntar a Virizion; los dos Zangoose puestos a una distancia uno del otro, arqueados en cuatro patas y cabezas gachas, listos para brincar. Todos miraban a Virizion y unos a los otros - después de todo, desde ahora competían por el mismo premio y no sería nada fácil.

El ciervo líder ladeó la cabeza y los retó con un gesto. Ni se imaginaban.

– No estoy aquí buscando sólo fuerza bruta. Se les escogió por su implacabilidad y su tenacidad para confrontar a sus oponentes, y por tanto quiero ver aquí más que tironeos y garrotazos digiridos hacia mí – declaró, enfatizando con una sacudida de su cuello y de la tela.

Virizion cerró por un momento los ojos. Luego los abrió y se acercó un par de pasos.

– No, eso sería poco ameno.

El aura de Virizion se volvió a su propio cuerpo, la bruma verdusca apenas aparente sobre los rasgos de Virizion. El ciervo, cerrando los ojos nuevamente, respiraba calmo y dejaba exudar su aura a ratos, concentrándose en percibir todo lo que había sobre y más allá del pasto a su alrededor.

– Busco por firmeza y decisión en la batalla, y también por cuidado y finura en la persecución. Por eso… aquél que recupere esta tela de mi cuello con un movimiento fuerte pero controlado; quien logre herirme y brotar la sangre de mi cuello y sólo de mi cuello.

Virizion abrió sus ojos. Frente a él se presentaban cuatro Pokémon deseosos de surgir desde sus historias - Pokémon salvajes, Pokémon entrenados, viviendo en solitario o acompañados - para elevarse al séquito de los guardias de los valles de Cadrícea. 

Los cuatro estaban repartidos en formación, aún algo sorprendidos por los eventos por cuanto habían sido llamados a confrontar a uno de las mismísimas Fuerzas Guardianas de estas tierras. A los dos Zangoose les temblaban las patas de momento, pero ambos hermanos se tragaron el miedo y con aplomo se presentaron al ciervo. El cuerpo de Foretress crujía y vibraba, la criatura juntando cuanta dureza pudiera en su caparazón, y cuanta fuerza fuera necesaria en su cuerpo para disparar y asaltar. 

A continuación el ciervo dio un vistazo a la Leavanny, el prospecto más prometedor del grupo actual y sin embargo tan simple y tan lejos de lo que Virizion esperaba. ¿O no era así? Él inspeccionó su postura, pata delantera bien clavada al suelo y las hojas espada que hacían sus brazos bien alzadas, codos levantados y hojas derechas apuntando hacia adelante, hacia él, en una V que se extendía más allá de ella y terminaba en punta en un punto imaginario no muy lejos del cuello de Virizion.

Virizion bufó. Una postura tan directa la haría un blanco fácil contra los otros oponentes, pero ciertamente sabía el ciervo, tras sus varios enfrentamientos con Pokémon Entrenados, que esa V le permitiría apuntar ataques de viento directo a su cuello sin importar el ángulo o la distancia si él le permitía colocarse en un rango adecuado.

– Deleitaos en su alerta, entonces, – anunció – : el limbo de los Guardianes.

Virizion reunió su energía, haciéndola circular y brillar sobre su cuerpo. Con su respiración y tarareo dirigiéndola a los penachos foliares que adornaban sus hombros: de ellos, la energía se materializó como cuatro dientes anchos de brillante, azulosa energía de tipo Lucha, que parecían extenderse y retraerse como abanicos siguiendo la respiración del ciervo. 

Los cuatro Pokémon retadores miraban con interés y sorpresa ante esta variante en la reconocida habilidad de los tres ciervos de materializar hojas de energía de sus cabezas.

Virizion se rió por un momento entendiendo la sorpresa: los humanos en particular consideraban a los tres ciervos capaces o centrados en usar sólo la hoja de sus cabezas, más poderosa; pero no, Virizion sabía que esta energía es suya y que la podrá usar como le le plazca tras su entrenamiento, y que sería esta forma la que tomaría para participar en su defensa por esta sesión.

– ¡Apréstense! – declaró el ciervo, asumiendo una postura más relajada. – Sean muy débiles y danzaré sobre ustdes; sean muy fuertes y los frenaré rasante y en seco. 

La verdadera prueba estaba por comenzar.

– O sean decisivos y fulminantes, y vengan por mí a forjar sus destinos.


End file.
